Don't Hug The Guardians, They're Scared
by roxan1930
Summary: One day Jack comes bursting into North's workshop rambling about the kids losing their innocence because of a video called 'Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared'. Wanting to get to the bottom of this he's ordered to show it to the other guardians. Oh how they wish they didn't...


**Disclaimer: I don't own RofG**

**Don't Hug The Guardians, They're Scared**

"Guys! Guys!" Jack screamed as he burst through one of the windows from North's workshop, receiving surprised looks from the other guardians.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Easy, Frostbite! Ya're gonna give yaself a heart-attack!" Bunny cried as he gripped the winter spirit's shoulder to try and calm him down.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Tooth asked worriedly as she went to help Bunny.

"T-the kids!" Jack gasped.

At that everyone turned dead serious.

"There is something wrong with the kids?" North asked with a frown.

Sandy started making millions of sand images.

"No, Sandy. It's not Pitch." Jack told the golden man who calmed down a little at that.

"Then what is it?" Bunny asked, putting his paws on his hips.

"They are losing all their innocence!" Jack exclaimed, causing everyone to gasp.

"WHAT?! How?" North asked loudly.

"There is this video on that site named Youtube and it's one of the most disturbing things I've ever seen and believe me when I say I've seen a _lot_ of disturbing things." Jack explained.

"How did you find that video?" North asked.

"Jamie showed me." Jack answered and by the way he looked down you could see he was really depressed because of it.

"Why don't we watch it. Maybe you are just being overprotective, Jack. I mean, Jamie is your first believer so it is only natural you worry about him." Tooth offered.

"Fine… Hey, Phil! Could you bring us a laptop?" Jack called over to Phil who grumbled something, left and came back a minute later with a laptop in his big furry hands.

"Thanks, Phil." everyone thanked him politely to which he nodded and left again.

"Right! Jack, you now show us that video, yes?" North asked as he laid a huge hand on the boy's shoulder.

Nodding Jack went to Youtube and typed in 'Don't hug me I'm scared' which had the other guardians looking at each other with 'WTF' faces.

Clicking on the first video that came the video that Jack had been talking about started.

_It showed the words 'Don't hug me I'm scared' with a decorated background._

_We then see a envelop lying around, then a newspaper, a shelf filled with a cap and other nick-knacks, a kitchen with a calendar that said '19 June' and a bunch of knives hanging around above a stove with a pan on it and a windowsill that had a little red radio on it and showed through the window that it was nice weather._

_Then a shot of a piece of cloth with keys next to it. _

_The cloth said 'get creative'._

"Get creative." Bunny said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

_Then we saw the whole kitchen with in the middle a kitchen table with three puppets sitting around it._

_One was completely red and had a head covered in red strings so only it's eyes were visible, opposite of it sat a black crow and between them sat the most human like one with yellow skin, orange round nose, blue hair and wearing blue dungarees._

"Awww! How cute!" Tooth cooed while Sandy shot her a look and then frowned at the screen.

She was right.

It was cute but if Jack was so disturbed by it something must be wrong with it.

_Then suddenly the notepad on the table flipped open, showing a smiling face._

"_What's your favorite idea?" it sang as music started to play which seemed to scare the people at the table._

"It sings!" Tooth cheered.

"With a British accent." North added.

Sandy smiled at the scene.

How could something that cute destroy the innocence of the children?

"_Mine is being creative." the notepad sang as not a light bulb was seen on the page above the face._

"Where did that come from?" Bunny asked.

"_How do you get the idea." the yellow guy at the table asked._

"_I just try to think creatively." the notepad answered as the word 'creatively' came broken up in three pieces one by one in screen._

"_Now when you look at this orange, tell me please. What do you see?" the notepad asked in his song as it pointed at an orange in a fruit-basket with a pencil that it held in one of the arms it had somehow grown._

"_It's just a boring old orange." the crow exclaimed._

"Couldn't have said it better myself, mate!" Bunny laughed.

"_Maybe to you but not to me!" the notepad sang somewhat cheekily._

_A blue imagination bubble appeared around the orange._

"_I see a silly face!" the notepad cheered as the orange in the imagination bubble got a smiling face on it._

"_Whoa!" the yellow guy gasped._

"_Walking along and smiling at me." the notepad added as the orange now also grew legs and happily started walking._

"Ah! This notepad is truly filled with wonder and imagination!" North laughed happily.

"_I don't see what you mean." the crow complained._

_The red guy shook his head in agreement._

"_Cause you're not thinking creatively!" the notepad answered as the word 'creatively' popped on the screen again._

"_So take a look at my hair!" the notepad sang as it flipped itself to another page where on the lower one it's face was seen again and on the one above with had a bunch of strings on a bright colorful mess._

"_Cool!" the people at the table cheered and as they did the word 'cool' popped now on the screen._

"Guess now I know where the light bulb from earlier came from." Bunny commented with a shrug, causing Tooth and Sandy to giggle while North let out one of his famous booming laughs and Jack gave a tiny smile.

"_I use my hair to express myself." the notepad explained._

"_That sounds really boring." the red guy really spoke up for the first time._

"_I use my hair to express myself!" the notepad sang, sounding a little bit annoyed by the interruption._

"_Now, when you stare at the clouds in the sky, don't you find it exiting?" the notepad asked as it pointed out of the window._

"_No." the other three deadpanned. _

"_Come on, take another look!" the notepad urged as it pulled out a __magnifying glass and placed it against its eye._

"_Oh, wait!" the yellow guy exclaimed._

"_I can see a hat! I can see a cat! I can see a man with a baseball bat! I can see a dog! I can see a frog! I can see a ladder leaning on a log!" the three others all cheered as outside the clouds took on the shapes of whatever they sang._

Meanwhile Toothand North were dancing and singing along, Sandy was clapping his hands and copying the could-images with his sand-images and Bunny was grinning and bopping his head to the rhythm of the music.

Jack still just sat there and watched on.

"_I think you're getting the hang of it now! Using your minds to have a good time!" the notepad sounded pretty pleased with how it was going as it flipped itself to another page so you could now see only its eyes with above them a tiny drawn picture of a brain and under its eyes was the word 'time' spelled out with a clock replacing the 'O'._

"_I might paint a picture of a clown!" the yellow guy cheered was he wore a barrette and held up a paintbrush and some paint with next to him standing a nicely picture of a colorful smiling clown._

"_Hold there, friend! You might need to slow down!" the notepad suddenly said and then a bunch of weird black goo spilled all over the clown painting._

"W-what the bloody heck was that good for! He worked hard on that!" Bunny yelled with wide eyes.

"Oh! That poor clown!" Tooth gasped as she and Sandy covered their mouths.

"_Here's another good tip!" the notepad sang as the music started again._

"_Yeah?" the people at the table asked._

"_Of how to be a creative wizz-kid!" the notepad finished._

"Oi, nobody want to be called that, mate." Bunny dead-panned.

_The notepad flipped itself to another page and now showed a bunch of branches, leaves and an arrow pointing at a bunch of colors in a circle._

"_Go and collect some leaves and sticks and arrange them into your favorite color." the notepad instructed as it pointed at the leaves and sticks and then at the colors with its pencil._

"_Blue!" the red guy cheered as he moved how hands apart to reveal a bunch if branches and leaves spelling the word 'blue' together._

"_Red!" the crow cheered as it did the same but his branches spelled 'red'._

"_Green!" the yellow guy went with the sticks spelling 'green'._

"_Green is not a creative color!" the notepad scolded as it placed a big black 'X' over the branches._

"_Awww!" the yellow guy whined._

"Hey! What's wrong with green?!" Bunny yelled, obviously annoyed that his favorite color had been insulted.

"Bunny! It just song so stop complaining!" North laughed.

"You're only happy cause he didn't say anything about red!" Bunny yelled as he glared at the man.

"Oh, Bunny! But green is not red!" North said smugly, earning himself a dangerous growl from Bunny.

"Are you two seriously going to argue about your favorite colors, now?" Tooth asked as he used her 'mother' voice.

Not wanting her to get angry at them they both huffed and pouted but still shut up.

"_There's one more thing that you need to know." the notepad sang as it now was on top of the fridge, leaning on one of its hands._

_The yellow guy looked up in surprise._

"_Before you let you creativity flow." the notepad continued._

"_Listen to your heart!" it flipped itself again and showed a picture of a heart._

"_Listen to the rain!" it flipped again and now showed a sky filled with rainclouds and the notepad's eyes poking out._

"_Listen to the voices in your brain!" a cloth next to the notepad on the wall unrolled and showed a head with a brain in different colors._

"Perfect advice on being creative." North nodded.

"_Come on, guys! Let's get creative!" the notepad cheered and a bunch a magnets that were on the fridge flew towards you._

_Then it showed the yellow guy's hands as he made some thing, the red guy's hands as he put glitters all over the table and the crow's hand as it placed itself on the table and when he lifted it up I showed a small 'D'._

Everyone except Jack laughed at that and Sandy created a big 'D' above his head in sand.

_Then suddenly everything went 3-D-like and beeping sounds were heard and everything turned and kinda made those watching a little dizzy. _

"Wow!" the guardians all yelled in surprise.

_Then everyone was normal again._

_There was then a flash of the red guy's hand laying near a _real_ heart._

"W-Was that a heart?!" North yelled out in shock as his blue eyes widened and his jaw dropped, Bunny copied the exact same expression and Tooth screamed as she and Sandy grabbed onto each other.

_Then a flash of the yellow guy's hands stuffing colorful threads in some bowl._

_Then the red guy sprinkling glitters all over the heart._

_Then the three people from the table as they stood in the kitchen with the yellow guy doing a weird dance._

_Outside the clear sky was replaced with a dark one filled with storm clouds that rained and shot lightning._

_Now all three people were dancing around._

_The red guy rolled the heart through the glitter, shook his head and rolled the heart some more._

_The yellow guy shook his head and in the corner you could see the notepad smiling at what was happening._

_Now everyone was sitting back at the table with a pie in the middle, the red and yellow guy eagerly waiting as the crow cut a piece but then it was shown that the pie was filled with blood and gore._

_Everyone was now standing again in a group hug as they spun around._

_The crow had now placed more letters down and now it was spelling 'death' as he moved his hand over the 'H', leaving a big smear._

_The crow shook his head._

_A bunch of organs retreated from the kitchen into a mouse-hole._

_The yellow guy shook his head._

_More gore was piled on the plate with the piece of pie._

_The crow swiped his hand over the 'death' he had spelled that now also had tiny black skulls surrounding it._

_Then suddenly everything was normal again and they were all sitting at the table again._

"_Now let's all agree… to never be creative again." the notepad sang before falling back and closing _

_The credits started playing._

Jack sighed when it was over.

Looking over his shoulder he felt bad for telling the others about the video.

Ever since the characters had started acting _creative _the others had been screaming non-stop.

He looked over at Sandy who was doing his best to calm Tooth down as the fairy was near hyperventilation.

"What if Sophie ever sees this?!" Bunny suddenly cried and at that he, Tooth and Sandy threw themselves and Jack and started crying uncontrollably while the winter-spirit to calm them down while also trying to keep them from noticing he wanted to join in on crying at the horrible idea.

"THIS IS DISGRACE!" North the boomed, making everyone jump.

"Jack! Is good you showed us this! We are Guardians and we protect childhood so we protect them from video's like this!" he continued.

He pulled a magic snow-globe from his pocket.

"I say to the house of the person who made this video!" North yelled and tossed the snow-globe to the ground, making a portal appear.

At that the others recovered and fixed strong looks on their faces.

And with loud battle cries the charged through the portal which closed after they went through it.

**The End**

**Review and read my other stories!**


End file.
